


Cover art for Shadow of the Bookman Volume 1

by FluffyButts_Cat



Category: due South
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyButts_Cat/pseuds/FluffyButts_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Handmade cover art made for Volume 1 of Butterfly Ghost's Shadow of the Bookman (the dS screencaps, the cross and the compass images are not my own, obviously!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover art for Shadow of the Bookman Volume 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ButterflyGhost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/gifts).



[](http://s1366.photobucket.com/user/FluffyButts_Cat/media/Bookmancover2_zps1d478e4c.jpg.html)


End file.
